Dreams that Walk In Daylight
by Kelly Andrews
Summary: An experience of mine that I wrote about to my friend, Ashley. You decide if it really happened or not. Come and read. You might like what you find. ;)


Ashley and Kelly are mine (Of course Kelly is mine! No one owns me but myself! And Ashley? Uh…I guess she owns herself too.). Ashley is my best friend whom I left behind when I moved to England. Daniel is…well you know the answer to that. Anyway, I don't own him. Whether the events described in this letter actually happened or not is entirely up to you. J 

__

Dreams that Walk In Daylight

November 4, 2001

Ashley Scott

1618 Whisper Lane

Dallas, TX 75063

Dear Ashley,

You'll never believe what happened to me today! Remember how I said living in England would be a total drag? Well, I may have overestimated a bit. It all started this morning when I went to the library.

I was in the Children's Department looking for a copy of Goblet of Fire when I accidentally bumped into someone. You can imagine my humiliation.

"I'm sorry!" I said, though not really looking at who I nearly gave a concussion.

"That's quite all right. I should have been watching where I was going." The voice that replied was a boy's; young, perhaps my age.

His fault! I was the one who had been on her hands and knees, crawling through the kiddy section. "No, it was all my fault. I shouldn't have been on the floor in the first place." Saying this, I scrambled to my feet. I had to stop myself from blushing. He was my height, with brown hair, and dreamy blue eyes. Oh, Ash! If only I could date yet! Ahem…

The boy, who was really rather cute, smiled, revealing a dimple on the corner of his mouth. "How about we call it even?" he said, offering his hand.

"Okay," I agreed, shaking his hand. I couldn't help staring at him. Cute, friendly, _and_ witty? I think I died and went to heaven. At the same time, we both realized we hadn't let go of each other's hands. I blushed, and hurriedly go. He dragged his hand through his hair, and bit his lip. 

After an awkward silence, he asked, "So, what were you looking for, anyway?"

"Uh…Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." He looked surprised, so I added, "I know it's kinda silly, being my age and all, but they're really good books and--"

He held up his hands and laughed. "Whoa, I don't think it's silly! I was just surprised because I'm looking for the same book."

Now it was my turn to look surprised. "Really? Back where I'm from people my age don't like the books."

He snapped his fingers as if a revelation had come to him. "I knew you didn't sound like a Brit! Where are you from?"

"A big state in America called Texas."

His eyes lit up. "Wow! I've never met someone from Texas before. Did you live on a ranch?" He tried out a ridiculous drawl. "Howdy pa'dner." It clashed horribly with his English accent. 

For some reason I felt a little hurt. Why is it Texans always get stuck with the cowboy stereotype? "F.Y.I. bud: not everyone talks like that, and I definitely don't!" I turned away huffily, and felt like adding a 'so there', but figured I looked childish enough.

"Hey," he said, only it sounded like it did in the HP books: oy. "Listen, I'm sorry. I was just teasing. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He sounded so worried and pathetic, that I couldn't help but turn back around. I shouldn't have. One look at those eyes of his, and I melted. Ugh, hormones!

"Okay, just don't do it again. Some Texans will get _really_ angry at you for that." Mom was right, I _am_ a big softy. 

He dazzled me with another smile. "Sure! Um, look," he said, appearing slightly uncomfortable, "my Mum isn't going to pick me up for another half hour. Do you want to, uh…go get a drink? There's a café down the street."

Oh my gosh, was he asking me out on a date?!?! Ash, you have no idea about how much I wished for your advice right then. Okay girl, play it cool.

"That'd be fun!" I said. "I am kinda thirsty."

"Great!" he said.

So that's where ten minutes later had us: inside the café, chatting away over steaming cups of hot chocolate. It was the best time I'd had since I moved here. Having three brothers, I expected this kid to be exactly the same. Boy, did he prove me wrong! To my surprise, we liked lots of the same stuff! He was a regular bookworm like me, and he _loved_ Harry Potter. Although, whenever we started to talk about the movie, he quickly changed the subject. Oh well. Maybe he was one of those people who thought the movie would completely change one's perspective of the books. 

I also discovered we both had to wear glasses, but didn't half the time, much to the annoyance of our parents. He asked me about my family, and seemed fascinated that we could fit two dogs, a rat, a cat, a snake, my brothers, my grandmother, and my parents, all into one house. I tried to ask him about his family, but he didn't reveal too much. I switched to a safe topic: school. He told me he went to a private school and that it was okay. I said I went to the local school, and that I didn't have many friends. He nodded sympathetically. I don't know how, but we started talking about the pros and cons of acting. It was an interesting debate that went on a long time. 

We were so involved in our conversation, we almost forgot about the time. After quickly paying, we rushed back to the library, and faced each other. I don't know how long we stared at each other. It was probably only a few seconds, but it seemed longer. Too soon, he apparently heard his mother.

"Well," he said, sounding sad, "I suppose this is goodbye."

"Can I have your phone number?" Please, please, PLEASE say yes!

He looked truly upset. "I wish I could tell you, but I'm not supposed to. My contract, you understand."

"Yeah." I didn't, but what could I do about it? "Will I ever see you again?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. I go to the library a lot."

This made me feel a little better but not a lot. "Okay." Silence.

Suddenly, he leaned forward, put his hands on my shoulders, and pressed his lips to my cheek. It was amazing! The kiss lasted forever and ended too soon.

He pulled back, and offered me a small smile. "'Bye," he whispered. He turned, and walked quickly to the exit.

Before he left, I managed to regain the ability to speak, and called after him, "Wait a minute! At least tell me your name." 

He paused and started scribbling something on a napkin from the café. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Kelly."

He finished writing, and tossed me the napkin. He waited 'til I read it and looked up at him. "'Bye Kelly. I'll see you around." Then he was gone.

I shook my head. "Ashley'll never believe this!" I muttered.

This is what was on that napkin:

__

To my friend, Kelly.

I hope we see each other again!

Love,

Daniel

So you see why I'm rethinking my decision to hate England. It may be rainy, scary, and people may talk funny, but it's the only country in the world that's got my own Harry Potter in it.

Hugs n' kisses,

Kelly

Kelly Andrews

339 Maple St.

London, England 20023

A/N: So I ask you, reader, did this really happen? I think you know the answer to that. Anything's possible when you believe in magic!

Oh, btw, has anyone noticed that the 'J' and 'K' are right beside each other on the keyboard?

Please leave a review or email me. 

Who knows what I might write next? J 

__

The End…Or is it?


End file.
